Karaoke!
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Rating is for some language.... Just a random songficish type thing... ^_^ 04
1. Default Chapter

AN: Pietro: The point of this is???

Joey: **shrugs**

Shippou: Meli-sama wanted to try a new songfic!

Dai: Yeah… So what is this??

Takepon: I say we don't ask and just let her do her thing for right now till Yama can get back… **all but Shippou bow heads for a moment in silent respect**

Shippou: What's wrong with Yama-sempai? No one's told me yet!

Meli: There you are Shippou!

Shippou: Meli-sama! She doesn't really own anything and would like you to review! **jumps up on Mel's shoulder**

Mel: On with the fic!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karaoke! 

"I can't believe you talked me into this Takuya," Kouji said as they walked away from his apartment building in the chilly March air. It was evening and about five years since JP and Zoé finally got together. Tommy said that the group should give them an anniversary present, since that's what grown-ups did and stuff. That's when it all snowballed in Takuya's head until about four days ago when he told everyone they were going to one of the small all age's karaoke clubs in town. Zoé, JP, and Tommy loved the idea. Kouji had said he'd have to say no and that he'd see them some other time. Takuya had followed him home and refused to leave until they talked. The blue-nette had no choice but to agree. To go and to talk to the brunette. 

"I can!" he said. He'd left the hat at home, though not the goggles. He wore some American band t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans that showed _exactly how formed his legs were to about his knees where they sorta flared out. Kouji didn't like the thought that other people would be gawking at him because the shirt wasn't exactly loose on him. Takuya didn't seem to notice the looks that he was getting; instead he proceeded to chatter on to Kouji about how cool the club was._

"Takuya. Why did you insist on me coming?" Kouji asked suddenly as they neared the club.

"Because I thought you'd have fun Kouji…. If you want to leave you can," Takuya told him as they stood outside the club.

"I'm this far aren't I?" he asked as they entered and were hailed by Zoé. "Hey."

"Hey guys! This place is great Takuya! A little on the eclectic side, but still really cool!" she told the goggle-goy. 

"It is a fun place," he said before a guy with flaming red hair and obviously his boyfriend came up and spoke with Takuya, both sets of eyes showing approval in his attire. They took a quick glance at Kouji smiled and left, the more quiet of the two throwing a kiss over the shoulder of his boyfriend.

"So you're a regular?" JP asked.

"I guess you could say that," he said as he and Kouji sat down with them. "Where's Tommy?"

"He's up next! They have a time kids his age have to be out," Zoé said gesturing to the stage.

"That's why I was asking. So what's he gonna sing?"

"He wouldn't tell us… I think he didn't know what it was entirely." Kouji and Takuya nodded at JP's comment. Tommy took the stage, introduced him self and did a good job with 'Elizabeth' by Billy Gilman.

_"__Namesake to Elisabeth, Her daddy's pride and joy, Baptized in her mama's tears soon after she was born  
'Cause the doctor said she'd never live, To see her sweet sixteen  
It's a miracle she beat those odds, And there's still no promise, She will see tomorrow, It makes me wonder, How life can give someone so much and take so much away  
Oh, Elisabeth, You're a teacher you're a saint, And I'm so glad you came to us, Elisabeth, you make the world a better place, With the kindness of your smile and your love, And your beauty will live on and on  
Elisabeth  
She might not ever marry, Or hold a baby of her own, Things we all take for granted, Are the things she may never know, But she believes there's always hope, And that's all she really has, So she walks through life with passion and, With dignity and class, And when she cries, she cries in silence, But never for herself, She cries for everybody else, for everybody else  
Oh, Elisabeth, You're a teacher you're a saint, And I'm so glad you came to us, Elisabeth, you make the world a better place, With the kindness of your smile and your love, And your beauty will live on and on  
Elisabeth  
And I'm so glad you came to us, Elisabeth, you make the world a better place, With the kindness of your smile and your love, And your beauty will live on and on."_

"Wow…" JP said. Takuya and Zoé were standing and clapping loudly. Kouji was clapping silently, though glaring at anyone who was giving their table too many stares. 

"Takuya, big brother!" Tommy said giving him a hug, which was returned. "Did you like it?"

"It was great, Tommy!"

"I thought I was at a Billy Gilman concert!" Zoé said. JP and Kouji both approved of the performance. Tommy's mother was waiting by the door a smile on her face, so Tommy bid them all goodnight and left.

"Now, it's my turn!" Zoé declared going up to the stage and introducing herself, started her song.

_~Ever since I was a little child  
I was told to do no wrong  
The angel in my mama's  
precious eyes  
Could be a devil with a heart  
of stone  
I couldn't help myself,  
just had to go my way  
Now I've got hell to pay~  
By now there were several people dancing to her voice. Including the couple from before who came over and the black haired boy said something in Takuya's ear. The brunette nodded and left with them to dance. Kouji scowled as he watched his friend. There were several people of both genders checking him out and several got very close while dancing.  
__~Yeah I'm a twisted angel  
Flying wild and free  
Yeah I'm a twisted angel  
Flying to heaven on a   
broken wing  
Back when I was daddy's little girl  
He brought me up on the  
Rolling Stones  
Thrown into the flame,  
thrown into the world  
That's when I learned how to rock 'n roll~  
JP moved closer to Kouji and got his attention. "What?" the dark boy snapped._

"Why don't you tell him?" 

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Tell him… you know talk to Takuya about how you feel that whole bit… Come on Kouji, it's been obvious for YEARS! Just tell him! He's constantly flirting with you, and it doesn't seem he has a problem with gay people." The larger teen motioned to their other friend who was surrounded by three very cute guys all of whom stayed just far enough that they could see every motion of his body.  
_~Look's like everything  
has gone my way  
But I've still got hell to raise  
[Chorus]~  
"And I'm close to destroying all of them with a Lobo Kendo," Kouji hissed glaring at the three._

"You may want to work on the jealousy thing… But you should tell him. Zoé would love to help you out, since she's known about it the longest I think."

"I don't know.. What if he doesn't like me that way… He likes one of the guys he's met here?" Kouji asked.

"Never know until you try."  
_~My mama taught me right  
But the devil's up my sleeve  
It's made me kind of crazy  
But it's all right with me_

_[Chorus]~_

"I guess I'll have to try," Kouji murmured as Zoé and Takuya made their way back to the tables. Takuya carefully squeezed in by Kouji and flashed him a bright smile.

"Who in the group is going next?" he asked. They looked between Kouji and JP since they hadn't moved from the booth.

"Hey, there… you're new," said a girl over Kouji's shoulder. She turned her head to look at Takuya. "Hey babe! You didn't tell me you were gonna be here tonight! Let alone bring friends," she said as she climbed over the back and sat next to Takuya, on the other side so she wasn't in between him and Kouji. "I'm Pyro, and you guys are?" 

"I'm Zoé this is my boyfriend JP, you know Takuya obviously and that's Kouji."

"You're name is Pyro?" JP asked.

"I'm called Pyro. I don't give out my name unless I really trust someone. Takuya here is about the only one at this club who's allowed to call me and stuff at home."

"Pyro got me started in at this club," Takuya said.

"So. When are you gonna sing, babe?" she asked Takuya.

"You want me to sing now."

"Of course. Actually I wanted help on 'Reckoning' later, which is the main reason I stopped in, but come on. We'll get you a song to sing," she smacked his thigh and climbing out, Takuya following her and going into the crowd by the stage.

"He has some, um, strange friends here huh?" Zoé asked. JP nodded. Kouji scowled after them. Someone was now singing 'Disease'. "Oh for the love of- Kouji Minamoto! I want you to take Takuya out on that dance floor as soon as a sexy love song comes on and damn it tell him because if you don't tell him that you like him I will!!" she told him harshly.

"And you'd take the slap?"

"Kouji doesn't think that Takuya likes him."

"Dear lord! He flirts with you 24/7! I swear! That's all he does with you is fucking flirt!"

"I'll tell him later. Besides, what good would it do if he doesn't like me and we have to continue to act like we're happy while we're here?"

"You are such a pessimist. I swear. You need like Zoloft or Prozac or something," she said. After that song ended Pyro was on the stage and people were already cheering for her. 

"Yo, I can't talk to ya if you can't hear me!" she said into the microphone. She smiled bigger when the crowd was quieter. "Now my first song to night is, 'If Walls Could Talk'. I know it ain't my usual type of songs and all, but it's kinda, right, for right about now." She started to sing and couples started to dance close to each other while watching her. 

"She's really good," JP said.

"I have to agree." Kouji was oblivious to the conversation happening near him as he watched Takuya like a hawk as the boy danced alone in some shadows by the stage. He had a smile on his face and his lips moved softly as if he were singing the song in a very low tone. When Pyro was done, she bowed and tossed the mic to Takuya who also had a sea of applause when he took the stage. Takuya launched right into his song as people started to dance to the beat.

_~I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to use  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes~_  
Takuya looked straight at Kouji, at least that's what the other boy felt. JP and Zoé had gotten up to dance in the crowd. Takuya was a very good singer, it was obvious that he had had some tutoring at some point. But he flowed into the music and Kouji was drowning in the voice and slight sway of the brunette's body.  
_~Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
It's like I got the signals crossed  
With messages I can't decode  
Half asleep, never wide awake  
And I'm in complete overload  
I got so much information here  
And nothing I can really grasp  
I should know the truth  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask~_  
Takuya knew he was taking a risk when he looked at Kouji at those lines about light and eyes. He was careful to not look into those eyes when he did. He let himself flow into the music as he sang. He dared looks at Kouji but never his eyes…he was afraid of what he might see.  
_~Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
Wanna love you  
More than anything  
I need you  
In my every dream, you're there for me  
Do you love me?  
Oh, I am no angel  
Just an ordinary man~_  
Kouji finally grew tired of Takuya avoiding his eyes so the next time the brunette looked at him, he found them and their eyes locked. Takuya couldn't look away for the rest of the song. Pyro saw his gaze stuck and followed it to the darker boy he'd been with. She had a big smile on her face.

_~Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know (gotta know, oh)~_  
Yeah, this was going to be the night that they told each other, but Kouji knew he had to do it on Takuya's terms.. Since he actually 'said' something to him in song. He'd have to do the same.  
~_Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know~___

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
End part one!

Shippou: Please review for Meli-sama!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Mel: TA-DA! Chapter two!!

Shippou: Filled of twists and turns and MUSIC!

Pietro: You still haven't answered me…. WHAT THE F*** IS THIS??

Dai: Umm something about Karaoke?

Yama: **now slightly recovered and in wheelchair** And dealing in season four.

Pietro: YAMA!! **carefully glomps him** you're okay! **cries** I WAS SO WORRIED AND ALONE!!!

Joey: **playing on a GB-A** Yeah…. You should see the death threats and poetry this guy did over the whole thing….

Pietro: **blushes madly but still gives Joey a death glare** You went in my journal??

Takepon: Okay yeah, just review please…

********************************************************************

Takuya climbed down from the stage as everyone clapped loudly. Pyro hugged him and the couple was also there to talk to him. Kouji watched him silently as they headed towards the table. JP and Zoé were talking in their seats. Kouji slipped away unnoticed as Takuya's group arrived and the two boys were introduced, Dustin and Andrew. "Where's Kouji?" Takuya asked as they all sat down. 

"He stayed here when JP and I went to dance… He was here when we got back," Zoé said looking around. Someone was taking the stage and received a few catcalls. The group wasn't looking at the stage until the song started and Takuya looked ready to have a heart attack.

__

~ Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night   
Get it out - check it out   
I'm on my way and I don't feel right   
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact   
It's OK - I'll find a way~

"That song is so Kouji," Zoé said.

"I'll take your word for it toots," Andrew said. 

"Don't call me toots!"

"Don't call me Andrew, call me Drew," he countered. Zoé nodded glaring at him.  
"He can sing," Pyro said. "And like Bryan Adams at that! That's it, man this guy is too good for his own good!" 

"Hands off," Takuya growled to her.

"_Jezebel_ me later hun, right now look at your guy!" she exclaimed.

__

~You ain't gonna take me down no way   
Don't judge your fate 'til you know what's inside it   
Don't' push me - I'll fight it   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no   
You can't take me I'm free ~

Kouji had the eyes of several guys. Pyro rolled her eyes. "It's not a Toni Braxton! That's a dude!" she yelled at a group of straight guys cat-calling. The group quickly stopped and ran into the restroom. 

"That wasn't smart for them," the four regulars said.

"Why not?" JP asked.

"Well, you see. There is one thing you have to know about this club," Drew started.

"They're marked, but it don't mean shit," Dustin finished.

"Oh," JP and Zoé said. 

"And it happens to be a great make-out spot! Not that I know or anything," Pyro said.

__

~Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on   
And what's this holding me?   
I'm not where I supposed to be   
I gotta fight another fight   
I gotta fight will all my might   
I'm getting out, so check it out   
Ya, you're in my way   
So you better watch out~

"The boy has made himself worthy," Pyro said to Takuya as they all jumped up and clapped for him. Takuya, Drew, and Dustin whistled loudly. "Men," she said which got a shove from Drew. "Hey Kouji, what a song babe! For a sec I thought you weren't singing and Bryan Adams was backstage."

"Um, thanks?" he said hesitantly.

"Not a prob. I give credit where credit is due," she said.

"You thank the bank for the money, thank god for you," Drew muttered to a tune. 

"Who asked for your two cents?" she asked. "By the by Kouji, this the Drew and Dustin. You were MIA during the introductions."

"You never said you could sing Kouji," Takuya said leaning over the booth and smiling at him.

"You never asked, Takuya," he said in a monotonic voice. Pyro scowled at the depressing tone. 

"Come on! Boonecat!" she said excitedly and pulled Takuya along towards the stage. "Opps! JP has to go first!" she said turning around and smiling at the large brunette.

"What? I can't sing?!" he said before Drew and Dustin had a hold of him and were pretty much dragging him towards the stage while Takuya and Pyro trailed them. JP took the stage and introduced himself kinda quietly.

__

~Haven't you heard what's new  
There is a rumor  
Going around that suddenly I've found you  
Better believe it's true  
I got a feeling  
This is for real and nobody else will do~  
"That's so sweet," Drew said sitting next to Zoé. "I know this song. It has to be to you."

"Really? Well.." Zoé blushed.  
_~You are my princess  
You make me smile  
You make my life seem worthwhile  
You are my princess  
You are the one  
You make the sun shine on me  
You're one fine lady  
You're my princess  
You're my princess~_  
"So, saccharine... It makes my teeth hurt," Kouji muttered. The two glared at him. Kouji rolled his eyes and tuned them completely out and moved closer to the stage so he could have a better view of Takuya when he went on again.

__

~Haven't you heard them say  
I was a prisoner  
Buried alive now suddenly I've been freed  
But love is the sweetest way  
Oh I was lonely  
And now you're the only lover that I'll ever need~

"He'll have a hard time as anyone's boyfriend. I know lots of guys and gals that were asking Takuya about him," Drew told Zoé quietly. The girl gasped.

"What did Takuya say?"

"He refused to tell them anything more than name. But Mitch, that's him over there," Drew pointed. "He has a rep that is NOT good. He's got his eye on both of them… Takuya's vibrant and such. A bright and beloved soul," Drew said wistfully. "Mitch so wants to taint him. And Kouji, well. Kouji has some feminine features and well; he's dark. He has that mysterious aura about him and he seems to be…"

"The kind that would go for the 'kinkier' stuff?" Zoé asked.

"As long as it's rough. Dusti and I are petrified every time that Mitch looks at Takuya. I mean, there's not much I can do… If you can't tell I'm almost total queen."

"I can tell," Zoé giggled and Drew smiled as he hailed a waiter and got them both drinks. JP was making his way over and sat down on Zoé's other side. "You were great honey," she said kissing his cheek. JP blushed and murmured something.

"He's a catch," Drew said with giggle. Zoé smiled to him. "Dustin can't get into another fight or I'll loose him! He's got into with Mitch many times, over me a couple of them, but Mitch gets off free because someone he knows is the cop that always shows up. One more strike, and Dusti goes into total lockdown! I can't let happen and he hates the thought of loosing me like that.. because he can't protect me from there and such. But Pyro, she's ready to seriously injure Mitch. He tried to force himself on Takuya once and Pyro went ballistic on him. It was kinda scary. But Mitch is determined to get Takuya and it now seems Kouji… I thought that you should know since they're your friends."

"Thanks for telling me," Zoé said. 

"By the way girl, where _do_ you shop?" he asked looking over her clothes. The two went into a heated conversation about fashion.

"Ladies and Gents, and all those in between! Pyro and Takuya have a treat for you tonight. Everyone heard of that new American band Boonecat? Well, they're gonna do their first hit for ya!" Dustin exclaimed, as the crowd seemed to roar. "Complete with a improvisation skit to start," he said sticking his tongue out and leaving the stage. Pyro and Takuya came on the stage, well climbed was more like it, and started.

"He did what?" Takuya asked pretending to be shocked.

"He walked out on me! After I caught him sleeping with that girl," Pyro said. 

"Man, he's gonna get what's coming to him," Takuya said as a beat started loud enough you could feel it through the floor. Pyro nodded and launched into the first verse singing to many boys as Takuya came in for the refrains. Kouji eyed Takuya's body as he danced along with Pyro. On the roll most the audience was drooling, including Kouji when Takuya's muscled stomach was exposed. Pyro grinned. Her stomach was already bared for view in her baby-doll Blink 182 shirt. When they were done there was a huge roar of applause. They smiled and Pyro left the stage but Takuya stayed on and began another song, which had some people swaying with dance partners.

__

~ Don't wish it away  
Don't look at it like it's forever  
Between you and me I could honestly say  
That things can only get better  
------------  
And while I'm away   
Dust out the demons inside  
And it won't be long before you and me run  
To the place in our hearts where we hide ~

"He likes you, you know that?" Pyro asked Kouji as he watched Takuya sing again.

__

~ And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues ~   
"I'm finding that out," Kouji said before Takuya smiled at him while he sang.   
_~ Just stare into space  
Picture my face in your hands  
Live for each second without hesitation  
And never forget I'm your man ~_  
"And you like him," Pyro said simply. 

"No. I love him," Kouji corrected. They only talked when Takuya wasn't looking at them.

"Then tell him," Pyro said. "He'd love to know it…he doesn't think you feel the same.."  
_~ Wait on me boy  
Cry in the night if it helps  
But more than ever I simply love you  
More than I love life itself_

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues ~

"Takuya is now officially gay," Zoé declared.

"He sings like that all the time. Why do you think Pyro brought him here? The populace is very eclectic and a majority is at least bi. Takuya is one of the few that haven't picked up someone from here. Dustin and I are the only others. And well, now you two. No one counts the kids that have to leave at ten," Drew explained when JP made to comment on their friend that sang earlier.

__

~ Wait on me boy  
Cry in the night if it helps  
But more than ever I simply love you  
More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
Time on my hands could be time spent with you  
Laughing like children, living like lovers  
Rolling like thunder under the covers  
And I guess that's why they call it the blues ~

Takuya bowed at the applause and whistles, and a few catcalls. He made to climb down when a tall pale boy with bleached white hair seized his hand. He looked sorta like he was dead in a way. "Hey, sweet. You sang me song?" he purred to him. Kouji's tempered flared, as did Pyro's. They began to make their way towards Takuya who looked like a cornered sheep. 

"Actually, no," he said.

"Ah, but no one's marked you," Mitch said pulling Takuya to him. "So was the song to anyone in particular? Since it wasn't me, I don't think so though…"

"It doesn't matter who I sang it to! It wasn't to you! Let me go!" Takuya growled struggling against the grip on his wrist and waist.

"Ah, but it does… You know that you're gonna be mine… Why waste your time with some loser?" 

"You're the loser Mitch!" Takuya spat. Mitch's grip tightened and Takuya gasped in pain.

"You can make this easier on yourself if you just cooperate my little hottie," Mitch growled in his ear moving in to kiss it. Takuya had to fight the urge to puke. 

"Let me go!" he pleaded. He glanced over Mitch's shoulder and saw Pyro's bright red hair trying to shove it's way towards him. _'Please don't let Kouji see me like this!'_ he silently asked. Mitch began to nibble on Takuya's ear. "STOP!" he begged as a tear ran down his cheek. 

"You don't seem to be making me," was the response. Takuya choked out a sob of frustration as he pushed against the other's shoulders. 

"Let me go! Get away from me!"

"No," Mitch laughed before he was grabbed from behind roughly and Takuya stumbled back into Pyro who was checking him over for any injuries or bites muttering about getting rabies or something of the like.

"Didn't he tell you to leave him alone?" a voice demanded. Takuya looked up to see a very pissed off Kouji staring at Mitch.

"What do we have here?" Mitch asked praising Kouji with his eyes. "And I thought Takuya was as hot as guys got…" Mitch moved in for the kill only to be met with a fist to the face. "You're a feisty one huh?"

"No. I just seem to hate you," Kouji responded. Zoé, Dustin, JP, and Drew were suddenly there.

"Aw… Someone like you? Hate me? But I can make any fantasy come true…" Mitch purred to him advancing again. Zoé pressed herself into JP's arms.

"Not mine," Kouji said punching him again giving him a nicely busted lip.

"No one, messes up my face," Mitch said eyes blazing.

"Really? I think it makes a wonderful improvement!" Kouji snapped. Mitch growled and threw a punch at Kouji who block it and returned with one of his own. It was an all out fight. Some one had gotten on the microphone for the stage and was giving a play by play.

"Take away his manhood, new guy!" some one yelled from the crowd. 

"Yeah Kouji! Kick his ass!" Drew yelled. People started cheering for Kouji.

"What made you think I was so bad?" Mitch asked as he stood up. Kouji was in a ready type position.

"You touched Takuya, and it was obvious he didn't want you to touch him," Kouji said.

"What so my little toy is a friend of yours?" Mitch asked. "He tastes really sweet…" Mitch had a leering look on his face. Kouji wiped it off with a backhand.

"Takuya is no pawn of you sadistic game," Kouji spat. Takuya looked at Mitch on the floor he had a funny look on his face. Glints from near his belt sent shivers down his spine. He saw it just as he was about to pull it out.

"KOUJI look out!" Takuya cried trying to get to Kouji but Pyro grabbed him and stopped him Kouji dodged the thrusts of Mitch's hand that contained the knife.

"Face it, Kouji was it? No one refuses me… I kept giving Takuya a chance because it would be a shame to waste those pretty looks of his…" Mitch sneered, "but you won't be so lucky…"

"Leave him alone Mitch!" Takuya yelled at him. Mitch smiled to him; it was a weird one that made even Pyro shiver at it.

"Hey! What the fu-" was all that Pyro got out before her mouth had something shoved in it so she couldn't speak. She started to struggle against whoever had grabbed her. Takuya was shoved forward and Mitch grabbed him. Pressing the blade to his throat, he sneered at Kouji who looked horrified.

"You're angry with me, Mitch. Let Takuya go!" Kouji growled out. Zoé had a hand to her mouth. She turned and hid her face in JP's shoulder as he tightened his hold on her and stroked her back soothingly.

"What if I do? I allow you to have this little prize," Mitch asked grinning as he ran his lips over Takuya's neck. The brunette was shocked still. He feared if he moved the knife would cut his throat.

"Takuya is a person! Not some prize to be won!" Kouji said, his eyes not leaving Takuya. The brunette looked at him and Kouji could see only apology in those beautiful eyes. "Let him go…and you can do what you want with me, just let Takuya go…" Mitch smirked. He'd won.

"Bye sweet heart," he cooed to Takuya turning him around and kissing him roughly before shoving him harshly away. Kouji caught him and pulled him close. "Now keep your end."

Kouji smirked. "Did I say when?"

"You little…"

"When hell freezes over you sadistic bastard. DON'T EVER even TOUCH Takuya again or I'll make sure you regret it with your life," he hissed as Pyro was let go and he led Takuya away from Mitch and out of the club. Drew, Dustin, Pyro, Zoé, and JP followed making sure that Mitch or his friends didn't.

"We'll take my jeep," Pyro said walking over and turning off the alarm. Drew and Dustin climbed in the very back, while JP and Zoé had the back seat. Kouji and Takuya squeezed in by Pyro in the front. "So, JP and Zoé, where am I dropping you two off at?" she asked as they pulled away from the club.

"My house. On Everglade Ave, just three houses from Hikaido Park," Zoé answered her.

"Nice district," Pyro said as she sped towards it. They were all quiet. Zoé was leaning against JP drawing comfort from his presence, Drew was curled up on Dustin's lap the two embracing tightly. Takuya sat in between Kouji and Pyro with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Kouji kept trying to get Takuya to look at him, but he refused. Zoé and JP got out, bidding goodnight to everyone. "Alright cuz, where are y'all heading?" 

"Uncle's is fine, Kel," Drew answered. She gave a short nod and soon they were climbing out at an apartment building near Kouji's. 

"You can use my cell to call your parents-" Kel started before Kouji interrupted.

"I live with just my dad."

"Your dad then, and tell him you're staying with Takuya at a friend's house. Since it's almost one anyway, you can say since it's so late…" Kouji nodded and took the offered phone and called his father who said it was fine and next time to just call in the morning instead of waking him up when he had work in the morning.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly Johenson. My parents moved here with my aunt, who's Drew's mum, when I was six. Drew was born here to my aunt and her husband who has a brother. Who is also gay and Drew considers that a safe haven. Takuya, please stay with us honey till we get to my apartment okay?" 

The boy gave a slight nod and whimper. 

"Damn that Mitch. Next time I see him I swear to god I'll call him out on all that he's done! If not that kill him!" Kouji looked at her a little confused. "Takuya's the little brother I never got to have," she explained. "His mom always calls me up to do things for him because she wants someone he can trust." Kelly shook her head and her red hair with orange tips flew about before she pulled into a parking garage.

"Takuya, we're here… Come on, please?" Kouji asked once the car was parked and he had climbed out. Takuya looked at him before taking the offered hand hesitantly. Kouji let his hand go, sensing it cause him uneasiness and shut the door. Kelly turned on the alarm. She led them to the elevator and they were on their way to her apartment.

"Okay, two doors down is my guest room. The third drawer of the fire dresser has some night clothes in it that should fit you as well as Takuya," Kelly explained as she turned on the hallway light that revealed a wildly decorated apartment of murals and paintings all over the place. "Go on and we can all talk in the morning…" she said ushering the two boys into the room and then leaving to go into her own room. Kouji watched her before turning around to Takuya who sat in a modern-esque chair by the window.

"Takuya," Kouji said gently kneeling next to him. The other boy looked up at him.

"Yeah, Kouji?" he asked very quietly. 

"You need to change for bed…"

"You aren't going to leave?" Takuya asked him, fear in his eyes. 

"Just while you change Takuya… I'll get a pair of pajama pants and if you could point me in the direction of the bathroom I'll give you your privacy." Takuya nodded and they changed in their separate rooms. Kouji knocked gently on Takuya's door to see if he was done. A soft 'come in' was his answer. Takuya was in the chair again but in pajamas. "Takuya.. Are you okay?" Kouji asked from the door. Takuya made a jerky nod. Kouji gave a faint smile. "That's good. But something _is_ bothering you…"

"Nothing, Kouji…" Takuya said. 

"Come on... it's about two now… let's get some sleep." Takuya nodded but made no sign that he was going to move for a few minutes. Kouji rolled his eyes and walked over to the brunette before picking him up and placing the startled boy in bed and tucking him in. "There…" he said before grabbing a throw-over from another chair and laying down beside Takuya with only the throw-over as a cover. Kouji fell asleep rather quickly but Takuya lay awake, watching him. How could Kouji stand to be near him after what happened with Mitch? It made no sense to the brunette at all. 

"Thank you… for staying with me…." Takuya whispered before kissing Kouji's cheek lightly. Kouji murmured something and smiled. Takuya bit his lip. He had no idea who his best friend liked, but it couldn't be him. That was painfully obvious. Tears began to form slightly before he noticed a slight shiver go through Kouji's body. Sitting up fully, allowing the covers to fall away, he realized how cold the room was. He carefully moved about pulling the blankets from under Kouji to cover him and keep him warm before climbing back into bed and snuggling close to where Kouji was….trying to draw strength from his friend.

************************************************************

A/N: Mel/Kat: And Joey is trying to stay away from a very angry Pietro. 

Draco: When are you posting chapter one Kat?

Kat: Ummm which chapter one? And why are you calling me Kat?

Draco: Because I can quite frankly and you remind me of a cat and you always have to be different so Kat.

Kat: But Bunns calls me that!! **Bunny yells in a 'DAMN RIGHT!!'** See?

Draco: But I have magic and she has just anger.

Kat: **sweatdrop** whatever… Wolfie does too and all so why not. And which chapter one? If you can't tell folks I'm working on Harry Potter stuff…

Draco: EITEHR!

Yama: Please do not yell so close to the injured…

Draco: Sorry.

Yama: S'okay.

Takepon: PLEASE REVIEW! You read so please review if you can put it into words… She's writing reviews offline and throwing them away because they don't sound right on some fics…. Mel, you're scaring me…

Yama: The small one scares me… **Shippou has chosen to curl up and fall asleep in his lap** And where is Dai?

**everyone shruggs**

Y,Draco,T: PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^


	3. chapter 3

Takuya woke up before Kouji and left the room and found Kelly working in her sketchbook with a boom-box playing music as she waited for something to de-thaw in the microwave. "Morning, kid," she said glancing up at him. "Doing better?"

"Much…" Takuya said as he got into a cabinet and pulled out a mug and insto-tea stuff.

"Breaky should be ready soon."

"You and your Australian lingo," Takuya said shaking his head.

"Hey, Spring Break ruled okay? Don't be dissing some of the most killer waves in the world. And the scuba-diving was awesome and then there was the architecture!" Kelly said enthusiastically.  _'Everyday'_ started to play on the radio.

"And you are American music addicted."

"Your point?" she asked starting in on actually cooking. "What are you planning for today?"

"To get through it with out having to explain what Mitch really wanted from me to Kouji…"

"God. Kid if you beat around the bush too much longer, you're gonna miss out!" she said mixing pancakes.

"What chance?"

"You think that Kouji would do all that last night if he didn't care for you?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Of course he cares… he's my best friend, Kelly."

"So naive. Know what kinda stuff Kouji likes?"

"Umm… not for breakfast…" Takuya murmured as he drank his tea.

"Man… when I was your age I knew all I could about _my crushes… And you know barely anything… pitiful!" she said mixing one bowl with chocolate drops, another with blueberries, and yet another with cinnamon. _

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked his cheeks going redder than the girl's hair and his eyes wide as saucers.

"You know," she said putting the pancakes in her handy dandy pancake maker. She glanced over her shoulder. "Look, 'Kuya-kun… I'm worried about you…" she left the pancakes on the counter and kneeled in front of him on the floor. "You're pushing away something more precious than any jewel… Kouji looked ready to kill Mitch, Otouto, and with good reasons… But more than my type of protectiveness… there is more… He truly cares for you Takuya… Don't be afraid of something that is meant to be…" she told him taking his hands. "I can see how much he cares for you but you're pushing him away and that's not right… Talk to him today… You'll not leave until I say so…" With that Kelly stood and went back to breakfast preparations. 

Kouji woke alone in the bed, under all the blankets, which the smell of Takuya still clung to. Sleepily he buried himself under them more for a moment savoring the sweet smell before getting up and walking to the door. All he heard was music. Carefully, he emerged to see Takuya sitting at the table with Kelly chatting away while setting the table and cooking. A radio was playing which showed where the music was coming from. Kelly saw him and smiled.

"Good morning Kouji, dear," she said. "Have a seat! Breakfast is almost ready and I do hope you like it… I just hate it when my guests don't enjoy their meals…"

"You didn't have to go through the trouble," Kouji said sitting next to Takuya who blushed faintly and scooted closer marginally.

"Oh it's not trouble at all! None what so ever… Orange juice?" she asked holding up the pitcher.

"Sure," Kouji said with a small smile. After breakfast and the time it took to get changed Takuya was sitting in the living room, watching Kouji admire the murals of the apartment. 

"She's good huh?" Takuya asked him quietly. 

"She's amazing Takuya… These are so vivid… it's almost like they're alive…" He paused and stared at something on the wall. The doorbell rang and Kelly went to answer it. "Takuya... It's the symbols of the legendary warriors…"

"She came up with them…" he said from next to Kouji. "At least she thinks she did…"

"Come on in Kouichi, I do have some guests but I'm sure they won't mind me being MIA for a while for your lesson…"

Kouji looked up to see his twin. "Hey Kouichi… How's Mom?"

"Mom's doing really well Kouji… How's Dad?"

"Annoying," Kouji returned. "What are you here for?"

"Kelly tutors me in art… I do want to be a manga artist after all…" Kouichi said with a smile.

"And I have said good luck," Kouji said. "Why didn't you come last night?"

"Mom was a little sick… I stayed home in case she came home early and needed me…"

"I was just wondering."

"Come on Kouichi," Kelly said from another room. 

"Kay, Kelly," Kouichi said smiling and heading towards the room. "Talk to you guys later okay?"

"Sure thing," Kouji smiled. Takuya nodded. With that they were left alone again. "Takuya, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Takuya said sitting down on the couch. Kouji sat next to him.

"What are you hiding from me?"  

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!" Kouji said harshly as Takuya flinched. "Everytime you meet my eyes, yours get this scared look in them like you think I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I don't think you will… Like that…"

"Then how?" Kouji asked but Takuya just got up and left for the room they had shared. Kouji followed. "How do you think I'll hurt you Takuya?!"

"You won't feel the same and you'll hurt me that way and probably not even want to see me at all or anything…." Takuya said curling up on a chair.

"How do you feel Takuya?" Kouji asked sitting next to him and drawing him closer.

"Just leave me alone Kouji, you will when I say it anyway…"

"Takuya, I'm going to be honest with you, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you," Kouji said placing a kiss on Takuya's forehead gently and holding him close. Takuya was shocked, all this time with his hints and he couldn't tell if Kouji had felt the same, but he was the first to admit his feelings. Takuya's eyes filled with tears as he threw his arms around Kouji and sobbed against him. Kouji frowned slightly but held the other boy tightly while he cried, giving as much comfort as he could.


End file.
